


I called her Ma'am

by meletes_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, F/F, I called her Ma'am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Samantha Carter had always been a good soldier…Queering the ‘I called him Sir’ challenge. I couldn’t resist writing a little femslashy snippet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Stargate.

Samantha Carter was a good soldier. Heck, she was an excellent soldier. And she knew it. She’d known it since her first day at the Academy when she’d beaten the rest of the recruits hands down on a timed assault course exercise. It hadn’t made her popular, but it had earned her the grudging respect of the other cadets in her all-male training corps. From that moment on, they'd decided by some unspoken agreement to tolerate her presence. But that didn’t mean they liked it, especially when she came top of her class in every assignment, both academic and military. Sam had gotten used to it, used to the snide comments sent in her direction after every success, to the ogling she received during hand-to-hand combat, to the hands that lingered ever so slightly longer than was necessary.

She’d spent most of her time in the Air Force serving with men. And it went without saying that all of her commanding officers had been men. That is, until she found herself standing to attention in front of one General Jennifer Adams, the woman who was to replace Hank Landry as the commander of the SGC. Ever the good soldier, Sam didn’t show her surprise when she walked into the General’s office and saw her new commanding officer for the first time.

She was older than Sam, probably in her early fifties, and radiated the kind of authority that made even seasoned veterans snap to attention. She was tall, an inch or two taller than Sam was, and held herself with the comfortable assurance of authority; this was a woman who expected unquestioning obedience. The General’s long dark hair was pulled back in a French plait, complimenting her high cheek bones and piercing brown eyes. Sam suspected she’d have little patience for the kind of antics SG-1 had pulled in the past.

Sam stood ramrod-straight as Adams gave her orders. “Yes, Ma’am,” she rapped out, promptly, as was expected. But Sam hadn’t expected the flutter in her stomach as she uttered the words, the twinge between her legs, the sudden flush that appeared on her cheeks. _Yes, Ma’am._ They were words she'd rarely used and yet they tripped so easily off her tongue. _Yes, Ma’am._ An image flitted through her head: she was on her knees under the General’s desk, and the imposing brunette’s head was thrown back in ecstasy, knuckles white as she gripped the arms of her well-stuffed chair.  _Yes, Ma'am_.

Sam shook herself. Where had _that_ thought come from?

“Was there something else, Major?”

The General’s question cut through her reverie.

“Oh! Uh... no, Ma’am,” she stuttered, coughing. Sam blushed. God knows what the General thought of her.

“Alright then, dismissed.”

Sam snapped to attention and saluted, before turning on her heel and exiting the hot, windowless office as fast as her legs would carry her.

Outside, she slumped against the wall, letting out a long breath. What Samantha Carter needed was a long, cold shower.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is summoned to General Adams' office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content note: mentions of corporal punishment.

As Sam trudges towards General Adams' office, she curses Daniel for putting her in this position in the first place. Even before she received Adams' summons, she knew that she was in trouble. Big trouble. If only she hadn't listened when Daniel had begged her to look at the Ancient device for a second time. Adams had explicitly ordered them to put it into safe storage, but Daniel had been convinced that the tiny console contained information about the ninth chevron. Now, there's a large hole in Daniel's office wall, and the power on level 18 is completely out. Daniel's in the infirmary, probably being fussed over by the new staff nurse, and Sam's on her way to face Adams. Alone. She feels like a naughty kid who's been called to the principal's office.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Major?" Adams barks, as Sam enters her office.

Sam snaps to attention, cheeks heating. "No excuse, Ma'am." 

Adams proceeds to give her the dressing down of her life. The words "blatant insubordination" come up more than a few times, and Sam starts to worry that she'll be taken off active gate travel until she's old enough to retire.

Adams has left the door open, and by now the whole SGC must know that General Carter's daughter has run afoul of the new base commander. Sam wishes the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Well, Major?" Adams finishes her tirade.

"I apologize, Ma'am. It won't happen again, Ma'am."

"No, _Major_ ," Adams voice is dangerously low, "it won't happen again, because by the time I'm finished with you, even the _thought_ of disobeying my orders will be enough to bring you out in a cold sweat!"

Sam swallows. Adams is right up in her personal space, inches away from her face.

"Do I make myself clear, Major?"

It takes all her effort not to take a step backwards. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," Adams nods, "now close the door."

Sam blinks, but does as she's told.

"Now," Adams continues, moving behind her desk, "we're in a very unique situation here, Major."

Placing her palms on the desktop, she leans forward, holding Sam's gaze. "This base is the first line of defence against a potential alien invasion, and I will not tolerate my officers, _my senior officers_ , disobeying orders. We are at war, Major, and as such, the President has authorized me to use extraordinary measures in disciplinary matters."

Sam shifts uncomfortably. _This is n_ _ot good_.

"I'm going to give you two options, Major, and I want you to consider them very carefully."

Sam clears her throat. _This is not good at all._

"Option number one:" Adams continues, "is for you to carry out basic maintenance duties with Sergeant Siler for the duration of one month. You will act as his assistant, and you will follow all his orders at all times. _To the letter._  You will not be allowed in the lab unless it's a matter of national security."

Adams pauses to let her words sink in, and Sam has to resist the urge to groan. The General's obviously chosen the punishment to ensure maximum humiliation. _The next time Sam sees Daniel -_

"Option number two:" Adams goes on, oblivious to Sam's inner monologue, "is for you to submit to corporal punishment."

Sam's eyes widen in disbelief, and her stomach does a little flip. That is not at all what she expected Adams to say.

But as she watches the General draw a thick, leather strap from her desk drawer, a wave of unexpected desire courses through her. And when the imposing brunette snaps the strap taught between her fists, she gasps.

Adams eyes her, sternly. 

"Twenty four strokes, Major."

When Sam speaks, her voice is thick with desire. " _Yes, Ma'am_."

 

 

 

Sam awakes with a jolt, sitting bolt upright in bed. _What the hell?_ Ever since she met the new general, she's been having dreams. _Weird dreams._ Her cheeks flush at the memory.

"Sam?" A sleepy voice next to her murmurs, making her jump for a second time. 

Sam exhales slowly, as she takes in her petite lover. 

"It's alright, Jan," she whispers, snuggling back down under the covers, and drawing the smaller woman close, "just a dream, that's all."

But when Sam closes her eyes, all she can see is the imposing brunette, snapping her thick, leather strap.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confesses her kinky desires to Janet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: discussion of corporal punishment.

Sam stands, dejectedly, beneath the hot jets of water in locker-room showers as the mud that's been caked on her face and body for the last three days swirls down the drain in clumpy brown rivers. Adams is furious that the mission went sideways, but after spending the last twenty-four hours on alert for SG-1's return, she's ordered them all straight home to get some rest before the debriefing at 0800 tomorrow.  _What a fucking disaster._

Sam's still miserable when she finally gets home just over an hour later. Janet's made her favourite comfort food - mac 'n' cheese with those little bits of bacon - and she's even brought a six-pack of Sam's favourite beer. They sit crossed-legged on the couch in the den, knees lightly touching. Sam's wrapped in a soft tartan blanket; the rain on the planet was non-stop, and even after her long-awaited shower she hasn't been able to get completely warm.

But despite her partner's pampering, she feels agitated, antsy. She picks at her macaroni and the label of the beer bottle balanced precariously on her left knee. Maybe she should just go to bed.

"Sam, honey?" Janet's voice is concerned, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Just a really shitty couple of days."

Janet frowns, and Sam's instantly contrite. It's not Janet's fault that she messed up at work.

Sam sighs and puts her pasta on the table, looking down into her lap. "I'm sorry, Jan. I just really don't want to talk about it."

Janet puts her own dish down and takes Sam's hand. "Look at me, Samantha." She's using her 'mom' voice. Sam eyes meet hers, and she feels tears threatening to spill.

"Oh, Sam." Janet gently extracts the beer from her hand and crawls over to take Sam in her arms. "Talk to me, honey. What's wrong?"

Sam sniffles onto Janet's shoulder. "Adams is really pissed."

Janet snorts, quietly. "Adams is always pissed."

Sam looks at Janet, frowning, "No, she's not."

Janet chuckles, "Oh, yes, she is. You probably don't notice it, Wonder Girl, but the rest of us are always getting bawled out for something or other."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Honestly, Sam, it's nothing to worry about. You'll get a spanking and then it'll be business as usual."

Sam stiffens in Janet's arms. That's just a little too close to the bone. But of course Janet doesn't know that.

"What?" she teases, "Don't tell me Major Samantha Carter can't take a spanking?"

Sam blushes and hides her face in her hands. Janet thinks this is all a big joke, but she's mortified.

"Sam?" Janet sounds perplexed, "Talk to me, honey."

Sam groans. This is so embarrassing.

"Please, Sam. I'm worried about you. I know you haven't been sleeping."

Sam sighs. She going to have to come clean, and Janet's going to think she's out of her mind. Or, that the real Sam Carter's been taken by a _Goa'uld_. She looks at her partner, and the words come out in one rushed breath.

"It's the spanking thing." She lowers her voice on the s-word.

Janet looks even more confused. "Sam, I'm pretty sure I don't need to say this, but you know I was joking about Adams spanking you, right?"

"Right." Sam affirms. When she speaks again her voice is almost a whisper, "but I want it."

She blushes an even deeper shade of red and braces herself for the reproach, the anger.

Janet's eyes widen in sudden comprehension, but instead of the frown Sam expected, her lips twitch upwards in a small smile.

"Oh, Sam," Janet lifts her hand to gently caress her cheek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam exhales, and she feels some of the tension disappear from her body. "I thought you'd think it was weird."

Though it seems silly now that she's said it out loud.

Janet smirks at that. "Would it surprise you if I told you that Andy liked it too?"

Sam's incredulous. "You spanked your ex-husband?"

"Sam," Janet warns, "if that's judgement I can hear in your voice, I refer you to your previous statement."

"Right," Sam says, "Sorry."

"Hmmm," Janet says, "I'm not sure that you are."

She lifts her hand to Sam's cheek again, but this time she turn's Sam's head so that she's looking right at her. Sam swallows.

"I think what you need, Samantha Carter, is a damn good hiding."

Sam squirms on the sofa. She has no idea why, but this really does it for her. Like, _really_ does it for her.

"Uh..." Sam says.

"Yes or no, Sam?"

"Uh..." Sam swallows again. "Yes... Ma'am?"

Janet's smile turns predatory, and Sam wonders if she's bitten off more than she can chew. But she trusts Janet, so she waits. Though her heart feels as though it's about to thud right out of her chest,

"Go upstairs and get ready for bed," Janet orders, "I'll be up in a minute."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet pats her hand, fondly, but her easy smile says, "You have a lot to learn, Samantha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: Spanking

Upstairs, Sam changes quickly, opting for a tank top and a pair of boxers. She’s not sure what to do after that, so she sits on the edge of the bed and waits. 

Janet doesn’t keep her waiting long, though, and when she hears her partner’s footsteps on the stairs, she shivers.

She knew that she wanted this, but she hadn’t realised quite how much. And she’s relieved - and a little giddy - about how far Janet seems to be taking it in her stride. She feels like she’s on an adrenaline high.

When Janet opens their bedroom door, she’s got that look again, and Sam’s stomach does a little flip. Janet closes the door firmly behind her, moving across the room to join her on the bed.

“You sure about this, honey?”

Sam nods.

“I need to hear words, Sam.”

“Yes.”

Janet pats her hand, but her easy smile says, _You have a lot to learn, Samantha_.

“Honey,” she continues gently, “you’re my superior officer at work, but right now I want you to address me as your commanding officer.”

Sam has to hold back an eye roll at that. Sure, she’s technically further up the chain of command, but they both know that as base CMO, Janet’s the one with the real power. _Actually, Sam thinks, she’s superior in pretty much every w-_

“Sam?” Janet’s voice is blithely amused, but there’s a warning note there too, “I hope you’re not thinking about that naquadah reactor? Otherwise, I’ll be very disappointed, Major.”

Sam might have a lot to learn, but she’s nothing if not a quick study.

“No,” she shakes her head, but smiles cheekily, _Yes. Yes, I have. Yes, please._

She yelps, as Janet’s hand strikes her thigh. She doesn’t hit her hard, just enough leave a slight sting.

“No, what?”

Sam’s throat constricts slightly, and she swallows.

“No, Ma’am.”

Her breathing’s a little quicker now.

“I think you’re lying.”

Sam bites her lip, squirming.

“And in this house,” Janet continues levelly, though her cheeks are a little flushed, “the punishment for lying is a spanking.”

Sam swallows again.

“Did you lie to me, Samantha?”

Sam nods, then cries out when Janet smacks her a second time. The same spot as before. This time, her hand lingers to rub away the sting.

“ _Words_ , Major.”

Her nails dig in tightly, and Sam’s breathing hitches.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

_Sam’s a quick study_.

“Well, then.” Janet shifts back on the bed slightly and pats her grey sweats. Her voice is a little hoarse.

Sam hesitates, but relents when Janet gives her a small, reassuring smile. She stands slowly, moving to lower herself over Janet’s firm thighs. Her upper body rests on the bedsheets, and she squirms as she tries to get comfortable, stilling only when Janet places a soothing hand on her back. Sam can’t help the groan that escapes from her lips when she feels Janet hook a finger in the waistband of her boxers and slip them slowly down to her knees. Her partner’s movements are soft and sensual, and Sam squirms in anticipation. She knows there’s a damp patch on the front of her underwear, and she’s very, very wet. She can’t remember the last time she was this turned on.

For a moment, the air’s electric with anticipation. Sam can feel her heart thudding wildly in her chest, and her clit throbs with almost painful intensity.

Suddenly, Janet’s hand cracks sharply against her ass. Sam gasps and bucks, screwing her eyes tight shut, gripping the sheets. She braces herself for the next blow.

She’s surprised when Janet’s hand softly caresses her ass cheek, rubbing the sting away. She’s so caught up in the sensation that the second blow catches her off guard. She yelps, this time. And when Janet’s hand stops to soothe her hot skin, she wriggles shamelessly, moaning and she letting out a breathy, “ _Oh, Jan_.”

Her partner’s answering chuckle is low, sexy. She brings her hand down again.

_Oh, God_. Sam gasps, again. It hurts, but it’s more erotic than anything she’s ever experienced. And she wants it harder. _Why oh why didn’t she ask for this before?_

When Janet strikes her again, Sam cries out in surprise. It’s as though her partner knows exactly what she wants. _Oh, fuck_. Janet hits her again. Even harder this time.  _Again. Again. Again_. Sam bites her lip and crosses her ankles, grimacing, and pressing her toes tightly against the floor. She groans as Janet continues to spank her. _Hard. Hard. Hard_.

Sam cries out with each stinging blow, and when she throws her right hand back to shield her ass, Janet deftly captures it.

“Oh, no, Sam,” she says, chuckling again, pinning her hand in the small of her back. “No! No! No!”

Each word is punctuated with a firm spank, and an answering yelp.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Major.”

Sam groans and wriggles on Janet’s lap, trying vainly to manoeuvre her ass out of the firing line. But Janet continues her onslaught: firm, steady, unrelenting. And when she starts to spank lower, Sam’s legs begin to scissor wildly. _Oh, God!_

Then, just when Sam feels a hot tear roll down her cheek, Janet stops.

“There now,” she soothes, one hand stroking the nape of Sam’s neck, the other resting softly on her throbbing ass.

_Wow_. Sam feels kind of... woozy... and... tired all of a sudden. When her breathing slows to a more relaxed rhythm, Janet urges her up onto the bed, drawing her gently into her arms. Sam snuggles into her neck, breathing in her partner’s soft scent.

The air’s cool against Sam’s skin, and when she begins to shiver, Janet reaches down to draw the soft comforter over them. Protective arms wrap around her, and she lets out a contented sigh, giving in to the tiredness that’s making her limbs so heavy.

Sam feels a soft kiss press against her temple, and she drifts into a light slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-spanking cuddles.

Sam lets out a little sigh of contentment as she wakes in Janet’s arms. Jan’s always amazing at cuddles, but right now she’s holding Sam in a way that makes her feel so safe.

“Sam, honey?”

“Mmmm?”

She feels Jan’s lips place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“You ok?”

“Mmm.”

One of Jan’s hands slip to her ass, softly rubbing the still warm flesh. It’s burning a little, actually, but Sam already misses the sharp sting of her partner’s hand. _Is it too soon to ask for another spanking?_

_Probably._

She wiggles her ass anyway for good measure. A soft groan escapes from her throat as Jan’s fingers pass over a particularly tender spot. She sucks in a breath.

“I’ll get some cream,” Jan shifts to get off the bed.

Sam makes a needy little noise, turning to take her partner’s hand in her own and drawing her back into the embrace. She sighs as Jan wraps herself protectively around her again. 

“Let’s just stay here a bit longer?”

“Don’t you want some cream?”

Sam wrinkles her nose. “Not yet.”

 _A pause_.

“Will you spank me again?”

“Now?” Jan arches her eyebrows. She doesn’t sound judging, just a little taken aback.

Sam nods. “I really liked it.”

She feels another kiss on her shoulder.

“I can’t explain it really,” she hears herself add. She’s not sure why she feels the need to.

“Your ass is pretty red.”

That’s not a no, though.

Sam cranes her neck round so she can she see her lover’s expression. “You don’t have to. I mean, it’s just... I can’t explain it,” she says, again.

Jan gives her a sultry look. “I _have_ been told I give a pretty good spanking.”

Sam snorts quietly. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about Andy.”

“Not just Andy.”

“What?”

Jan chuckles. “Mmm... You’re not the only cute major with a spanking fetish, Ms. Carter.”

 _Uh..._ The only other ‘cute major’ Sam can think of is Stef Jenkins, and she never would have pegged her as the type. But then, Sam’s isn’t either. Though she’s not really sure what the type is, now she thinks about it. Sam settles back into her lover’s embrace. 

“Stef?” she asks, even though she’s pretty sure.

Jan hums. “That would be telling.”

“Well, I know Kawalsky isn’t your type. And how many other cute majors are there on base?”

Her partner huffs out a laugh. “None as cute as you.” She’s tracing patterns on Sam’s arm now.

“Charmer.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“By a cute major?”

Jan draws Sam gently close again. “I mean it, Sam,” she says, suddenly serious. “You’re the peanut butter to my jelly.”

“That’s sweet,” Sam says.

“I know, right?” A kiss. This time behind her ear. Sam loves these moments, after they make love. Except they haven’t made love. But she’s got that babbling tongue that she gets where she says the first goofy thing that comes into her head. 

“Jan?”

“Hmmm?”  

Jan strokes her arm. 

“Thanks for... you know...”

Jan’s voice is laced with humour, “For spanking your ass? Did I mention how much I love your ass?”

Sam grins and turns to face her, grimacing a little as her tender flesh rubs against the sheets.

“For that,” she takes Jan’s hands in her own. “But also for knowing what I needed I guess... ” She pauses, searching for the right words, “and for letting me know that it was alright.”

Sam brushes an errant strand of hair behind her partner’s ear, “You’re the most wonderful woman, Jan.”

“Now who’s the charmer?”

Janet’s voice is teasing, but Sam can see the love in those deep dark eyes.

As she shifts to wrap her arms around her lover, she hopes that neither of them will ever want to let go. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
